The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A database and/or a system of databases may store a large quantity of data. For example, a database or a system of databases can receive and store data related to a large number of health care claims (e.g., medical procedure claims, medical equipment claims, prescription claims, doctor office claims, etc.) that are submitted over a period of time. The health care claims data can be supplemented with other data, such as user contact information, medical code information, and/or the like, and the supplemental data can also be stored in the database and/or the system of databases.
In some cases, a user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data. For example, the user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data to identify leads to potential health care misuse. However, as the number of measurements increases over time, it can become very difficult for the user to identify the relevant data and perform the analysis.